The vacation
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow, Buffy and Xander Help Angel and Cordelia with a job
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Vacation

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W B/S and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed

Summary: Willow, Buffy and Xander Help Angel and Cordelia with a job

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

"I need a vacation." Buffy said sitting down on the couch.

"You're not the only one." Willow replied walking slowly into the Magic Box.

"Wills what happened?" Xander asked looking at his best friend.

"Vampires tried making a couple of teen's dinner." Willow answered a bruise forming on her cheek and her back was killing her.

"Red you alright?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I'll live." Willow replied as sat down wincing.

"So you think Giles's will let us have a vacation?" Xander questioned looking at the group.

"Let's go ask the watcher." Spike responded standing up.

"I don't want to." Willow whined, "I want to stay here."

"Spike, grab Willow and let's go." Buffy ordered then jumped off the couch.

Spike lifted Willow throwing her over his shoulder making Willow yelp in pain. "Sorry Red," Spike smirked.

"Yeah right." Willow muttered, "Buffy tell your boy toy to put me down."

"Sorry Wills but we have to go to Giles's." Buffy replied.

"Yeah Wills we are going to get a vacation!" Xander beamed.

"You guys are delusional if you think we are going to get one. Hello we live on the Hell Mouth remember? Vampires and other nasties," Willow reminded as they left the shop locking up behind them.

"We can still ask we haven't had one in what 3 years?" Buffy replied.

"Spike this isn't helping my back put me down." Willow said and punched him in the back harder than she meant to startling Spike and he dropped her. "Ow," She cried as she lay on the cement.

"Sorry Red," Spike apologized.

"Willow, are you ok?" Buffy asked running to her.

"This day sucks," Willow muttered making no attempt to stand.

"You got to get up we have company," Xander replied.

Willow groaned and stood up and grabbed her stake. "Where?" Willow asked.

"Dead ahead," Spike answered.

"Let's go," Buffy said.

The eight vampires spotted the group and headed right towards them. Two vampires went after each one. One that was fighting Willow punched her in her stomach. It took her longer to kill hers then it did the others. Willow wiped the blood from her lip.

"You ok Willow?" Xander asked as they made their way over to her.

"Death would be nice now," Willow declared.

"Come on you can get cleaned up at Giles's," Buffy replied.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into Giles's apartment.

"Giles," Xander called.

Giles walked out of the kitchen with Angel and Cordelia.

"This can't be good," Willow whispered to herself.

"Willow are you alright?" Giles asked concerned.

"Peachy, I'm going to clean up. Hi Angel, Cordy," Willow nodded as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Willow you look like you died." Cordelia announced looking at the redhead.

"Thank you," Willow said rolling her eyes.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Xander asked walking over to his girlfriend and kissing her.

Willow walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, and groaned when she saw multiple bruises and cuts on her face. "Yeah this is how you want Angel to see you." She said to herself then washed her face and cleaned up the cuts. She walked back into the living room and saw everyone sitting waiting for her.

Angel stood, "Willow, take this seat."

"No thank you. If I sit down I won't be able to get back up." Willow replied giving him a small smile. "So what are you guys doing here, any chance of a friendly visit?"

"Afraid not, not really anyways," Cordelia answered.

"We need your help. We got a job; someone hired us to transport a lot of money and jewels to Mexico. We want you guys to come with. It will be easier to make sure the money is safe with more of us. We'll be taking a boat it will be easier to hide from the sun. You won't really have to do anything it's just in case something comes up," Angel explained.

"We do get a vacation!" Buffy said happily.

"Giles can we all leave the Hell Mouth? What if something comes up?" Willow asked concerned.

"Well I will be here and Angel and Cordelia have volunteered their co-workers to come down and help. So we will be able to manage," Giles answered.

"Why aren't they going?" Xander asked looking at Cordelia.

"We told them they couldn't, that you guys have been fighting demons the longest and we needed a break. They didn't argue," Cordelia smiled smugly.

"She also threatened them," Angel added.

"That's my girl," Xander laughed.

"So we're going to Mexico then? Me and peaches in locked up together during the day, this should be fun," Spike smirked.

"Spike you'll behave or you can stay here with Giles and the rest," Buffy stated.

"But luv," Spike whined.

"I mean it I need a vacation, a nice and quiet vacation. You and Angel will just have to get along." Buffy said looking at her boyfriend.

"Fine," Spike pouted.

"So when do we leave?" Willow asked. *A vacation just what I need. Nothing to bother me hanging out in the sun and not being anything's punching bag.*

"Tomorrow night," Angel answered.

"Great we got to go pack." Xander said jumping off the sofa. "Come on Cordy you can stay at my place."

"Great," Cordelia smiled

"Angel do you have a place?" Willow asked.

"I can go to the mansion," Angel answered.

Willow made a face, "Come on you can stay at my place. I have blood and we can put up blanket so you don't go poof," Willow invited.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way," Angel replied.

"Yeah it's just me," Willow said.

"Red," Spike growled.

"Yes Spike," Willow asked sweetly.

"That's my blood," Spike stated.

"Really did you pay for it? No, I did which makes it my blood." Willow smiled smugly at Spike's scowl.

"Spike you have blood at home don't be a baby and share," Buffy replied.

"Fine but I don't have to bloody like it." Spike glared at Angel, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on guys let's get out of here," Xander said.

"Don't want to move," Willow pouted.

"Want me to carry you?" Spike sneered at the redhead.

"No you dropped me the last time," Willow whined.

"You had hit me," Spike pointed out.

"You wouldn't put me down," Willow replied.

"Yeah well you were being bloody lazy and wouldn't get up to come over here," Spike stated.

"I just sat down after killing two vampires who kicked my ass before I did so. Then you all wanted to come over here and demand a vacation. Then you dropped me, and then there were the eight vampires, which again I got my ass kicked. God I really do need a vacation." Willow said and walked to the door. Everyone said their good nights to Giles and they all went the separate ways.

"So you've had a bad day?" Angel asked.

"Yeah my alarm clock didn't go off, so I was late for class and I forgot my books, then a kid bumped into me a spilt their pop down my top. After that my car broke down right outside of campus." Willow said and shook her head, "How was your day?"

"It was alright. It is nice to be able to get away and see some old friends… and Spike." Angel answered.

"If he is a pain can we throw him overboard?" Willow asked hopefully making Angel chuckle.

"I don't think Buffy would like that." Angel indicated.

"Darn there is always something." Willow laughed as they walked up to her door. She put her hands in her pocket to get the key. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I think I dropped my keys somewhere between here and campus or campus to the shop or the shop to Giles's." Willow answered, "I need to go through the bathroom window and unlock it."

"I'll go in." Angel offered.

"Thanks, but your shoulders are too wide to climb in." Willow said and blushed, "could you give me a boost?"

"Sure." Angel smiled.

They walked to the back of the house, and Angel lifted Willow up to the window. *Wow he is strong.* Willow thought as she pried the window open and climbed in.

"Meet me back at the front door." Willow said looking at Angel.

"Ok." Angel nodded and headed back to the front of the house and met Willow at the door.

"Come on in Angel, make yourself at home." Willow smiled.

"Thank you." Angel said walking into the living room, "this place is different from the last time I was here."

"Yeah my parents moved to Chicago right after I started college, so I redecorated. That and because Spike and Xander were rough housing and broke most of the furniture." Willow laughed.

"It's nice." Angel replied looking around the room.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten since last night." Willow asked.

"I could eat." Angel nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Willow pulled out a bag of blood and popped it into the microwave then popped a piece of bread in the toaster.

"So how are things in L.A?" Willow asked

"Things are good. It's been slow since we go rid of Wolfram and Hart." Angel answered.

"I am glad you got rid of them. All the stories you guys told me gave me the wiggins." Willow said and handed Angel a cup and buttered her toast and sat down and winced in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Angel asked uneasily.

"Yeah nothing a hot bubble bath and a few days in the sun won't fix." Willow smiled, "I still can't believe we are getting away from here for a few days."

"Yeah it will be nice to get away from all the evil in the world even for a little while." Angel replied.

"Let me show you to your room. Be warned that everyone comes over early, and you won't get much sleep after that. Trust me I have tried." Willow announced.

"Thanks for the heads up." Angel gave her one of his sexy smiles that made Willow's stomach flip flop.

"Spike?" Buffy called

"Yes pet?" Spike asked as he walked into the living room.

"Promise me you will behave on this trip." Buffy replied.

Spike flopped onto the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "But luv Peaches and me are going to be trapped alone together in the same room. What am I suppose to do?" Spike whined.

"Spike I don't want to have to separate you two. Just sleep during the day like you're supposed to. I don't want Angel all broody, and I am sure Willow doesn't either. I want them to have a nice time, and maybe admit they are crazy for each other. So please for me?" Buffy asked.

Spike started to kiss her neck, "Sorry luv what was that?"

"Uh… I don't remember." Buffy said and captured his lips with hers.

"Cordy how are things in L.A?" Xander asked sitting on the couch.

"Things are good. I miss you though." Cordelia answered sitting on his lap.

"I miss you too. I wish we would get more time to visit each other." Xander replied and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah you'd think working for a friend would come in handy but nooooo. He has to act all boss like." Cordelia pouted.

"Well it will be nice to get away. No demons hopefully. We can just relax." Xander said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"mmm I can't wait." Cordelia replied closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night.

"We all set to go?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I think so." Willow nodded.

"Great, our vacation starts now." Buffy smiled.

"Have fun. I hope you don't have any problems." Giles replied.

"Oh bloody great! You just jinxed us you wanker." Spike grumbled.

"Spike, don't be so grouchy. Geez we're going on vacation." Cordelia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Spike I thought you'd be happy." Angel replied.

"Giles you sure you'll be ok?" Willow asked concerned.

"Positive. Go and have some fun. You all deserve it." Giles answered.

"Great let's go. Angel, grab Willow or we will be here all night." Xander said walking onto the boat.

Angel picked up Willow carefully putting her over his shoulder.

"You guys this is getting old. I can walk." Willow stated. *Wow Angel has a great ass. Bad Willow none of that.*

"Willow you mother people even Giles. We'll be here all night because you're afraid something will happen if you're not here." Buffy proclaimed.

"Is it so wrong I care and worry about people? I don't think so." Willow replied, and Angel set her down once they were on the boat.

"The bedroom is downstairs. There is only one room but I had the guy put in 3 double beds." Angel explained.

"So we will have to buddy up." Buffy smiled and winked at Willow who glared back.

"I got Xander." Cordelia claimed.

"I got Buffy." Spike stated.

"Great that means Angel and Willow are together." Buffy smiled.

Willow turned beat red glad that it was dark.

"Yeah." Angel replied and was glad he couldn't blush. "There's a pool over there and it is heated for nights."

"Great I say we unpack and get in that pool." Xander said.

"Great." Willow said. Angel grabbed her bag, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Angel smiled.

They all got unpacked and we back up to the dock.

"I'll drive first, we'll drive most of tonight, and then someone can drive tomorrow during the day. Then we'll stop tomorrow night and start up again the next day." Angel asserted.

"Sounds good to me," Buffy replied.

"Yeah now let's go swimming." Cordelia said and pushed Xander into the pool.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

Cordelia smiled sweetly at him and climbed in.

Everyone went down to bed around one.

"Which side do you want?" Willow asked nervously looking at Angel.

"Willow I can sleep on the floor." Angel offered noticing her nervousness.

"No it won't be comfortable." Willow said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Willow said nodding her head.

"Ok, I will take by the wall so you can get out in the morning." Angel replied and climbed in.

"Ok." Willow said and then climbed in.

"See this is going to be so easy." Buffy whispered in Spike's ear and Spike nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Willow slowly began to wake. The first thing she noticed was there was an arm draped across her stomach. She looked over at Angel who was peacefully asleep. Willow tried to get out of bed but his hold tightened and Willow held her breath so she didn't want to wake him. She looked over and saw Buffy and Cordelia looking at amused.

"Help me." Willow whispered.

"Wills, he looks comfortable," Buffy whispered back.

"Yeah what do you think he'll think when he wakes up?" Willow replied.

"He will probably be really happy." Cordelia smiled.

"I don't think so." Willow replied.

Willow tried again to get out of bed this time Angel growled. Buffy and Cordelia put their hands over their mouth to stifle their laughter. Then Angel began to purr causing Willow to turn red, and she started to bite her lower lip. She needed to get out of bed. Angel started to nuzzle her neck. Willow moved as fast and as quiet as she could and rolled off the bed. Angel growled and grabbed her pillow pulling it to his chest. Willow stood and looked at her friends who were all awake now except for Angel. If it were possible she probably would have turned redder. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

They heard Spike snickering and decided they should get up before they woke Angel with their laughter.

The three friends went up to the deck.

"Man can you believe that? It was so funny!" Xander said and busted out laughing.

"They have to get together soon." Buffy chuckled.

"Did you see Willow? I have seen her blush before but damn!" Cordelia replied giggling.

Willow walked up a few minutes later.

"Hey Wills how'd you sleep?" Xander smiled.

"Shut up. Thanks for the help by the way." Willow glared at her friends.

"Willow, Angel wanted you to stay with him." Buffy explained.

"He didn't even know it was me." Willow protested.

"I think he did." Cordelia volunteered.

"Drop it." Willow said and started the boat. She couldn't believe Angel might be dreaming about her. She would get her hopes up that maybe he had feelings for her, and she didn't want to get hurt again when she found out he didn't see her that way.

"Willow I brought you some toast." Buffy said walking over to the redhead.

"Thanks." Willow replied.

"You like him don't you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. No. Who?" Willow stammered.

"You know who Angel." Buffy alleged looking at her friend.

"Buff, Angel and I are just friends." Willow stated.

"But you wouldn't mind being more?" Buffy questioned.

"No I wouldn't, but come on Buffy. This is Angel, he doesn't see me that way." Willow sighed.

"Talk to him." Buffy suggested.

"No, and don't you say anything either about anything." Willow commanded.

"Ok, but I still think you should talk to him." Buffy said and walked away.

Willow sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Angel woke up he had, had the best dream. He was holding Willow. Angel groaned knowing it was real he turned and opened his eyes seeing Spike smirking at him.

"What?" Angel growled.

"Well you're grumpy is it because you had to let Red go?" Spike asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked glaring at his grand childe.

"I am talking about when the chit woke up she had a vampire hanging on her and wouldn't let her go. She tried getting up and you growled and held her tighter. You even nuzzled her neck." Spike laughed

Angel shot up, "I did what?"

"Yeah her face was so red I didn't know there was that color!" Spike smirked.

"Oh crap. I can't believe I did that." Angel groaned and flopped back down.

"It was great we were all watching." Spike grinned. Angel put the pillow over his face, "Peaches would you just tell her how you feel already!"

"I can't Spike this is Willow she could never feel that way about me. Plus she deserves so much better." Angel replied, "I really nuzzled her neck?"

"Yeah, I do know the chit was worried about you waking up like that." Spike informed.

"I probably scared her." Angel said and Spike shook his head.

Willow, Buffy and Cordelia were all sun tanning and Xander was driving the boat.

"So Willow, are you going to talk to Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"No." Willow answered.

"I think you should." Buffy said looking at the redhead.

"I can't and none of you are to say anything. Buffy tell Spike to keep his mouth shut too." Willow requested.

"Fine," Xander agreed.

"Thank you." Willow replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was just after sunset when Angel and Spike came up.

"Hey guys." Willow said hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"Hey Red," Spike smirked.

"Hi how was your guys' day?" Angel asked hoping he didn't sound uneasy.

"It was good the girls' sun tanned and did girl talk, and I was left driving and listening to girl talk. Tomorrow I stay inside." Xander answered.

"Aww sweetie did you feel left out?" Cordelia asked and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes." Xander pouted.

"I'm sorry." Cordelia said and kissed him.

"It's ok." Xander smiled.

"Is anyone hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Willow nodded.

"I could eat luv." Spike answered.

"Great, Angel why don't you start the barbeque and Willow why don't you get the meat ready?" Cordelia suggested.

"Um… sure," Angel replied.

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Spike I need to talk to you." Buffy said pulling Spike away from the others.

"What is it pet?" Spike asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Willow doesn't want anyone to say anything to Angel about this morning." Buffy clarified.

"Uh… luv I already did." Spike replied.

"You did? Oh God Willow is going to kill you." Buffy said biting her nails.

"Well maybe one of them will finally bloody tell the other they love them." Spike offered. "Peaches is worried that Willow will turn him down."

"Same with Willow," Buffy sighed.

Cordelia and Xander watched Angel and Willow they both looked very uncomfortable.

"I wish those to would just get together already." Cordelia said impatiently.

"Me too," Xander agreed putting his head on top of hers.

"They would make such a cute couple, and if they got together maybe we could go to Sunny Dale more often." Cordelia smiled.

"That would be great." Xander nodded.

"Here's the meat Angel." Willow said placing the plate beside him.

"Thank you." Angel replied, "So how did you sleep?" Angel mentally kicked himself. *Idiot how could you ask that?*

"Pretty good you?" Willow asked

"Alright," Angel answered.

"Willow I need to talk to you." Buffy called.

"Um… I should go and see her." Willow said walking over to her friend.

"Yeah right," Angel said to himself. *See you scared her she doesn't want to be around you.*

*I am so glad he doesn't know.* Willow thought.

"Hey Buff what's up?" Willow asked

"I um… talked to Spike about not saying anything." Buffy stated.

"Good I really don't want him to know it will be awkward." Willow sighed in relief.

"Uh… Willow he already told him." Buffy said and held her breathe.

"What?!" Willow yelled she looked behind her and saw everyone looking at them, and she turned red. "What do you mean he already told him?"

"I guess when Angel woke up Spike told him." Buffy replied biting her lower lip.

"Oh my God," Willow said pacing, "I'm going to kill him."

"Willow you can't." Buffy disagreed.

"Watch me." Willow hissed and started her way over to the blonde vampire.

"Willow wait!" Buffy called. *Oh God she's really going to kill him.*

"Spike, come here." Willow said glaring at him.

Spike looked up and didn't like what he saw, and backed up, "Red I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"We need to talk." Willow replied.

"No Willow you don't." Buffy said walking over.

"I think we do." Willow said moving towards Spike who stepped behind Angel. "Angel could you please move?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" Angel asked confused.

"Because it's harder to kill Spike with you in front of him." Willow stated.

"Why are you going to kill Spike?" Xander asked walking over with Cordelia.

"Spike knows why. Now come here." Willow demanded.

"Maybe when you're not so pissed at me," Spike replied behind Angel.

"Ok I think we all need to calm down." Buffy said, "Willow I don't want Spike to be a big pile of ashes."

"Well at least it will be quiet." Willow hissed.

"Ok Willow I think we should go over there to talk and calm down." Cordelia said grabbing the redheads' arm and pulling her away.

"We're not finished Spike." Willow called over her shoulder.

Spike moved from behind Angel, "I take it you told her."

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? What did you tell Willow and why is she going to kill Spike?" Angel wanted to know.

"Um… Willow didn't want us to tell you about this morning. She didn't want things to get weird, but I didn't get a chance to tell Spike not to say anything, and as you know he did. I told Willow and now she is really pissed." Buffy explained.

"Oh." Was all Angel could say.

"Look Angel I know you like her and I know she likes you, but you're both worried the other will reject you. I know Willow won't say anything she has been rejected too many times. So you are going to have to be the one to make the first move." Buffy notified.

"She does?" Angel asked.

"She does." Both Buffy and Spike said.

"No I know how I'll do it. I'll throw him overboard just before sunrise." Willow said angrily.

"Willow calm down you know you can't kill him Buffy loves him." Cordelia reasoned.

"Why did he have to tell him?" Willow asked.

"Willow this is Spike we don't know why he does the things he does." Xander replied.

Willow sighed and sat down. "God this is such a mess. Things with Angel and me will be awkward now, so much for a good vacation."

"Willow, can I talk to you?" Angel asked walking around the corner.

"Um… Sure." Willow said uneasily.

"We'll go and find Buffy and Spike." Cordelia said as they walked away.

Both Angel and Willow sat there in silence.

*This is so uncomfortable. Angel's and my friendship is never going to be the same.* Willow thought sadly.

*You have to say something you can do this.* Angel thought to himself. "Willow I want to apologize about this morning." Angel said.

"It's not your fault you were sleeping." Willow replied.

"That's just it. I was dreaming about you." Angel informed.

"You were?" Willow asked looking at him.

"Yes." Angel answered, "I um… Willow I have feelings for you." *Well that was subtle.*

"You have feelings for me?" Willow asked *I couldn't have heard right.*

"Yes I have for awhile but I thought you would only see me as a friend." Angel answered.

"Angel I see you more then a friend." Willow said tenderly.

Angel didn't say anything he leaned in and kissed her.

*Oh Angel smoochies. So much better then I thought*

They only broke apart when Willow needed to breathe. "Wow." Willow said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Angel smiled and Willow sat on his lap. Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"So what now?" Willow asked leaning against him.

"I don't know." Angel said truthfully.

"We'll just see what happens." Willow replied.

"Sounds good, so are you still going to kill Spike?" Angel asked.

"No, but I am going to make him think I am." Willow smirked and Angel chuckled.

"Want to see if dinner is ready?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Willow smiled.

She got off Angel's lap and he took her hand in his as they walked over to their friends. When Willow saw Spike she glared at him making him move behind Buffy. *Big bad my ass.*

"Is the food done?" Angel asked.

"Yup," Xander answered.

Willow grabbed a burger, and went and sat back on Angel's lap.

"I see you two talked." Buffy smiled.

"Yup," Willow smiled back.

"So Red you still mad?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you come over and we will see." Willow answered giving him an evil grin.

"I don't think so." Spike replied making the others laugh.

"Spike I'm not going to kill you, so much for being the big bad. You're scared of a nineteen year old girl." Willow stated.

"Red you're a witch, a witch I pissed off, and I don't want to be turned into a rat." Spike replied.

"So Willow you won't have any problem how you wake up tomorrow." Cordelia teased.

"No." Willow said shaking his head, and Angel rested his head on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night.

"Guys I'm tired I think I am going to head to bed." Willow said standing and stretching.

"I think I will go down too. Spike can you drive for awhile?" Angel asked

"Sure Peaches." Spike answered.

"Night," Willow said.

"Night."

Willow and Angel walked downstairs, and Angel climbed into bed lifting the blanket up so Willow could climb in. once they were both laying down Angel wrapped his arms around Willow and pulled her close. Willow leaned down and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Guys I think we should stay up here for awhile. Let those two have some alone time." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah they have waited how long to be together?" Xander replied.

"Well if Peaches would have just told her we wouldn't have to have gone through all of this bloody shit." Spike grumbled, "Stupid wanker."

"Spike it was so funny when Willow was stalking towards you and you hid behind Angel." Cordelia laughed.

"Sod off she could have hurt me." Spike growled.

"She was planning on throwing you overboard just before sunrise." Xander said.

"Don't worry Spike I wouldn't have let her hurt you." Buffy said stroking his cheek.

"If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be together do I get a bloody thank you? No." Spike muttered.

"Thank you Spike," Buffy said and kissed him.

"Bloody right," Spike said and kissed her back.

The next morning.

Willow woke up in Angel's arms again. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and Angel started to purr and holding her tighter.

"Willow." Buffy whispered. Willow looked up at her, "How do you get him to purr?"

"I don't know. I just kissed his cheek try it with Spike." Willow whispered back.

Buffy leaned down and kissed Spike's cheek. He pulled her closer and started to purr making Buffy giggle.

Willow looked back and Angel and kissed his nose. Angel moved closer to her showing his neck. Willow smiled and started to kiss his neck. Willow could hear Spike purring and Buffy giggling. Angel moved and Willow knew she probably woke him, but continued to kiss his neck.

"Morning," Angel chuckled and Willow looked up at him innocently.

"Morning, did I wake you?" Willow asked sweetly.

"Yes but I think I can forgive you." Angel smiled.

"Good." Willow said then leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Morning luv," Spike said opening his eyes.

"Morning," Buffy said and rested her head on his chest looking at him, "I made you purr."

"Did ya?" Spike asked smiling.

"Yup, and it was cute." Buffy smiled and Spike started to nuzzle her neck and started to purr.

"Guys we're trying to sleep over her, and Xander doesn't purr so stop!" Cordelia ordered.

"Well it's not our fault you'd rather have a human then a vampire." Spike replied.

"Don't want one. Got Xander," Cordelia said sleepily.

"Thanks sweetie." Xander said kissing her cheek.

"We should get up and start the boat." Willow suggested.

"No." the five other people whined.

"Fine I'll get up and do it." Willow replied.

"No." Angel pouted, and Willow looked down at him a smiled.

"Someone has to do it. Plus I'm hungry." Willow replied.

"Hey someone say food?" Xander asked sitting up.

"Yup," Willow said and kissed Angel and got out of bed. "You two want breakfast?"

"Yeah Red I could eat." Spike answered.

"Me too thanks," Angel smiled.

"You guys coming up?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Xander's going to be leaving." Cordelia grumbled.

That night.

"Hey guys how'd you sleep?" Buffy asked walking over to Spike.

"Not as well as earlier." Angel pouted and went and sat beside Willow.

"Sorry." Willow said and moved to his lap.

Xander handed Angel a mug of blood.

"Thanks." Angel said taking it.

"No problem." Xander replied.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"We could play strip poker." Spike smirked.

"No." Willow said shaking her head.

"Red you're no fun." Spike said.

"Don't care." Willow said sticking her tongue out at him and making Angel chuckle.

"We could throw Red into the pool." Spike said.

Willow got an evil look. She got off Angel's lap and snuck behind Spike and shoved him into the pool.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled.

"That was fun." Willow smiled.

"Red you're in trouble now." Spike said as he started to swim to the edge. Willow squeaked and ran.

"This will be entertaining." Cordelia mused.

"Yup I think Willow is in trouble." Xander nodded.

"Red there's no use hiding." Spike sang.

The power went out.

"Shit the breaker must have gone." Angel said, "I'll go find it."

Willow was sneaking around the ship. Now that the lights were out she thought it would be harder for Spike to find her. She turned around to see if he was there when she bumped into someone. "Spike I'm sorry." Willow said turning around. A hand clamped down on her mouth, and she was pushed against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where's the money?" a man whispered in her ear.

Willow shook her head, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"My friend asked you where the money is." The second man said.

"I don't know." Willow's voice was muffled from the hand over her mouth.

Angel walked back to his friends.

"It wasn't the breaker I don't know what it is." Angel said. "Has Willow come back?"

"No we're still trying to find her," Xander answered.

"Willow, come out now. We need you to look at the breaker." Buffy called.

""How about you tell us where the money is and I will tell you what's wrong with the breaker." The first man said.

"I don't think so." Spike growled.

"Really?" the man asked, "Gary."

The second man walked out of the shadows a gun to Willow's head.

"Let her go." Angel snarled.

"We want the money." Gary said.

"Let her go first then we will give it to you." Xander said nervously.

"No we want the money first. Where is it?" the first man asked as Gary cocked the gun.

"It's downstairs." Angel answered. He could hear Willow heart pounding.

"All of you in here." Gary said. They all walked into the captains' room. Angel looked at Willow through the window. The first man locked it.

"You try anything and we kill her." He said.

"Come on Mike lets get the money and get out." Gary ordered.

They pushed Willow down the stairs.

Angel was growling he wanted to break down the door and get his Willow.

"We have to think about what we are going to do." Cordelia said.

"I'm going to kill them." Angel said, "We should have known someone else was onboard."

"Mate we weren't paying attention. Don't worry we will get them." Spike promised.

"Gary, check that room." Mike said pointing to a door.

"So did you and your friends think you could really get all of this money to Mexico?" Gary asked opening a door.

"We still are." Willow said shakily.

"No you're not. No one will try and stop us unless they want you to die." Mike said.

"Bingo." Gary said

"Great pack it up." Mike replied, "See we got the money now we will leave, and you can go back to your little friends."

"They won't let you take it." Willow stated.

"Gary, hurry up." Mike yelled.

"Done take these," Gary said handing him two duffle bags. "Alright let's go."

"Move," Mike said pushing Willow. He had the gun pressed against her back, and they walked back upstairs.

"See your friend is fine. Now we are going to leave." Gary said.

"Right," Mike said and then kicked Willow hard enough to fall over the edge.

"Willow!" Willow's friends yelled.

The two men climbed down the ladder and into a motor boat.

Angel kicked open the door.

"Get Willow," Angel growled as he and Spike jumped down the side of the boat.

Buffy, Cordelia and Xander jumped into the water where Willow had fallen. The water was cold.

"You shouldn't take what's not yours." Spike said as he and Angel climbed into the boat.

"Or touch what isn't yours." Angel snarled.

"I'll shoot you." Mike said.

"Go ahead." Spike growled.

"Willow!" Buffy called.

"Buffy." Willow yelled. She was so cold, and she had a cramp in her stomach.

"We're coming Wills." Xander said.

They all made their way to her, when they heard a gun shot.

"What the hell." Mike said looking at Spike.

"That hurt." Spike growled as he and Angel vamped out.

"What the hell are they?" Gary asked looking at Mike.

"The ones that are going to kill you," Angel said. Angel killed the two in minutes.

Buffy pulled Willow on board.

"Willow oh my God, are you alright?" Xander asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah I'm ok." Willow said her teeth chattering.

"I'll go get some blankets." Cordelia volunteered.

Angel and Spike came back dropping the duffle bags. Angel ran to Willow. "Willow, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Angel asked checking for any injuries.

"I'm ok. Just wet and cold," Willow shivered.

Cordelia came back a couple minutes later handing out blackest. Angel wrapped he arm around the redhead holding her close.

"You four should get change." Spike said.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded and the four teens walked downstairs to dry off and change into dry clothes.

Angel took a deep breath even though it wasn't needed. "I don't think I have ever been so scared before." Angel said honestly.

"It's ok Angel. Red is safe and ok." Spike said putting a hand on his shoulder. He knew how scared Angel must have been. He didn't know what he would have done if it had been Buffy.

Buffy, Cordelia and Xander walked back up.

"Where's Willow?" Angel asked.

"She was still cold she climbed into bed." Cordelia answered.

Angel nodded and headed downstairs. Willow was curled under the blankets shivering.

"Willow." Angel said walking into the bedroom.

"Hi." Willow said as Angel climbed into the bed and pulled her close. Willow snuggled against him.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked concerned.

"Yeah," Willow said, "I don't think I have ever been so scared, and we fight demons."

"Humans can be scarier." Angel replied tightening his hold on her. She rested her head on his should and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Angel." Willow whispered.

"I love you too." Angel smiled, "get some sleep."

"Ok." Willow said tiredly, "Night."

"Good night my Willow," Angel said.

The End


End file.
